The Reunion
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: You know that feeling when you're going to reunite with your twin after three years on you birthday? . . . Yeah. It sucks. But Len's never happier to see Rin! So . . . yeah. Rated for crude humour and coarse language. Mild twincest and VERY rushed. Happy birthday, guys!


Len was in trouble.

And no, this was something graver than Rin's period. This was his birthday. _Her_ birthday. _Their_ birthday. Mainly it was _her_ birthday. Can you get the gravity of his situation? Len shuddered to think of the consequences.

Sometime around four months to three years ago, he and his twin drifted apart. If he was an island, Rin was, like, a country far away. No, wait, Rin was _China_. China's effing huge. So . . . yeah.

Not that he had anything _against_ China . . . sometimes. (Cough-no-bananas-there-cough.)

Maybe he should have to give Rin something Chinese? Or Swiss? He thought his twin sister will at least show some appreciation. Of course, they hadn't seen each other for, what, three years? No, folks, they don't even meet up for their past birthdays: Their parents just couldn't stand each other. Okay, rewind, people; once upon a time there was one big happy family. The parents were super-duper competitive and the father had been always screwing another girl behind their mother's back while the mother had been working her ass off. They had twins for babies and the twins were closer than anyone had ever expected them. Sure they had fights, but they had always worked out in the end. Then, after twelve wonderful-ish years of marriage, their parents planned a divorce: The father was to take the daughter, and the mother the son. So the twins cried and stuff—mainly Len did, but like he'll ever admit _that_—and promised to be together again. The end.

Right now their parents were both away—on their _birthday_—the _both_ of them—just so they could make "amends," because "things didn't work out" and "misunderstandings" always happen and "it's for the kids." While they were away, they wanted Rin and Len to spend some of what they missed as twins for three years. As much as Len wanted to see Rin again, he felt like it was too awkward to pick up where they left off. Right? Right. Exactly.

It's not like he _knew_ what she was up to for the past three years! What was he, a stalker? But he thought at least she still had a fetish for oranges like when they were kids. Christmas was just a few days ago, and it still didn't occur to him to save up his money for his—_their_ birthday.

"Not fair at all," Len scoffed, kicking snow as he walked down the street. "Only had two days to save my money."

He was walking down the long winding road at twilight, where the moon was overshadowed with the darkness of the clouds. Just kidding, it was barely even dusk. Actually, the sun was out so high in the sky it could fry ice cream. But it was still winter, so it's still kick-ass cold. His mum told him that Rin only lived a few blocks from where they did, but Len doubted "a few blocks" meant the other side of the city. (He guessed it was his dad trying to avoid his mum by living far away or something.)

Len tried to look at the bright side of things and told himself he needed exercise, but still, he found a few dudes collapsing to the ground because of the cold. Well, it _was_ the season. He found himself already at the doorstep of his dad and twin sister's house, and he was scared as shit.

Rubbing his hands together to heat himself up, he gathered all the balls he could just to knock at the door. This was bullshit. He felt like a huge jackass bitch just standing there, waiting for his twin to open the door.

"Coming!"

He guessed that that feminine voice had been _hers_. Judging by the voice alone, he could tell how much she'd matured. How many times had she been bullied without his protection, he wondered. How many times had she tied her hair up all by herself? Did she have a fucking _boyfriend_ already?

Len was mentally freaking out. As soon as he heard the footsteps getting louder, he whimpered. He hoped she was in the mood for this fuckery. _Holy Moses, she's gonna open the door_.

Okay, his life _sucks_ right now.

Len's in trouble.

The doorknob clicked, and Len braced for himself, awaiting what will most likely be a tall woman with long blond hair that will open the door. He prayed to God that he'll get this soon and shitting over with—and then, he felt a searing pain in his nose before he felt hot blood gush out through his nostrils; stars were flying in his vision as he fell to the porch floor.

"Oh my God, Len!" exclaimed a voice, but Len was so dizzy he couldn't recognise it. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry!"

Maybe Len wasn't the best in sports, but he should've had at _least_ enough brains to matrix out of the damn way: He deduced that when Rin opened the door, he stood close enough to get hit on the nose.

"Len, are you okay?"

"F-fine," Len managed to splutter, coughing. Rin took out a hankie and wiped the blood from his eyes.

And then, suddenly, he heard a bell-like giggle. His eyes were showing a very blurry scene, in which a petite-ish girl kneeled in front of him. She had shoulder-length blond hair that suited her for some reason, and she had cerulean-blue eyes that just dazzled Len: She seemed around his age, sixteen, but had Len had longer hair and a slimmer, shorter, and more slender figure, they would have looked exactly alike.

It was then that Len realised that this was some cool shit.

"R-Rin. . ." he stuttered, smiling. "Been a long time."

Rin tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and said, "It has, hasn't it? I can't believe how much you've grown! And I can't believe. . ."

She played a bit with his unruly hair. ". . . how long you still haven't cut that."

Len stood up straighter, gazing into his twin's eyes playfully. "_You_ haven't changed."

"You haven't much either," giggled Rin, pointing at his bleeding nose. "Still a geek!"

Len frowned, "Still an asshole!"

"Still in Class A?"

"Still in Class C?"

"Gaylord."

"Bitch."

When they realised what they were saying, they laughed. God, he missed this. Rin handed Len her hankie and Len (half-heartedly) took it, covering his bleeding nose. "I bet you anything Mum and Dad are screwing the hickeys out of each other now. They're as horny as ever."

Len nodded, "Yeah, that's for sure. May I go inside?"

Opening the door, Rin said, "Sure, sure! Come in, you dirty little motherfucker."

He stood up clumsily, gaining his balance, and went in, followed by Rin: Their house wasn't exactly small. Maybe. But at least the first room was the living room.

"Ohoho, you can't believe that the entire time your mu—_Mum_ talked to Dad on the phone, he had a boner that stood as high as the Tokyo Tower." She let Len sit down on the couch as she went to get cotton and disinfectant and shit.

Len shook his head. "I can't believe they're talking now. I bet we're gonna be a family again."

As he sat on the couch waiting for Rin to come back and for her response to his statement, he stripped off his jacket and relaxed. Will Rin like his gift? He goddamn hoped so.

Rin came back from upstairs with a first-aid kit. "I'm back!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Thank God it was an accident. I bet it would've hurt more if you hurt my nose on purpose."

Laughing, Rin put the kit down on his lap as he playfully posed. "Shut up! You know, I wish you had more balls to man yourself up so I can play around with someone sometimes."

Len sceptically raised his eyebrows while Rin applied some disinfectant to his nose. "You wish I had more balls, huh?"

A long streak of red blazed across Rin's face, and she spilt the substance all over Len's face: said bastard grunted in disgust.

"You're such a perverted pig!" said Rin playfully, laughing as Len, groaning, stripped his scrunchy so that his hair would be free of the wetness of the medicine. The smell was _horrible_, and he didn't smell like bananas anymore. "Yeah, well, look who's been living under the roof with a pimp who does nothing but get his dick sucked up by random whores. . . I don't even think he married Mum for—"

Len fell silent, waiting for Rin's reply. Ugh, Rin can be —

. . .

Rin can be such a _creeper_. . . She was staring at him with those big eyes wide with such emotion: Len felt more than a little conscious under her gaze, and he squirmed a bit on his seat, feeling more hot blood gush down his nose.

After blinking a few times, Rin regained her senses and said almost carefully, "S-sorry. I was just. . ."

And with that, the blonde girl stood up and closed the kit, and walked across the room, leaving Len baffled and flabbergasted. Way to go, you jackshit. Say something _real_ perverted and you turn her off.

. . .

Hey, you can turn your _twins_ off, right? Sure. Haha. Hahahahahaha. Hahahahahahahahaha! Ha.

But it was so fucking unfair because Rin says more perverted stuff than _he_ does. Then it just occurred to him that they hadn't seen each other for a helluva long time and they started acting like best friends again and then he just _had_ to play Paedobear and fuck things up.

He wasn't going to get any more chances at giving her his gift now.

Len's in trouble.

The gift was now in his pocket, but he had to fix this mess. He _knew_ he shouldn't've gone too far insulting. Len massaged his temples and stood, his nose still clogged with whackass blood.

"Rin!" he called, sighing. When he wheeled around, he was surprised to find his sister just next to the table, standing like a guilty eight-year-old. Feeling shittier and shittier, Len said, "I didn't mean to call your d — _Dad_ like that."

Rin bit her lip, a habit Len was surprised she still had, and mumbled, "It's okay. You're probably only here because they said so."

Len's eyebrows were raised. "What? No, I'm not! I'm here 'cause I miss my twin—you, Rin!"

Rin waved a lofty hand, "Pfft. As if. We barely know each other anymore! I mean, come on! Who're we kidding. . . ?"

Len brought out his gift, frowning, "This is for _you_! Do you know how torn up I was when Mum and Dad divorced? It was because we can't be together again. I always wanted to see _you_ again. . ."

The gift was sitting silently on his hands, wrapped with a cute red bow. She was always the type to wear bows, so he did his best to tie it securely around the box. Rin stared at it for a long time before she had the voice to speak, "I-is . . . what?"

It's been a long time since Len blushed. "It's for you. I don't think you still like this stuff, but. . ."

Rin took a few steps closer until she was just in front of Len, and looked at the present. With her head just reaching Len's nose, it was hard to believe they used to be the same height before: Her citrus perfume was eventually noticed by Len.

Okay, between the both of them, Len was always the smarter one; but as a hormonal human with the Y chromosome, he's sometimes a bit . . . distracted. So whatever he did affected his . . . his thing.

Because Len was—to use a better, child-friendlier term—"distracted," he didn't notice that Rin already opened the box already and was squealing to find what was inside. It was a necklace of a clef. (Don't know what kind of clef, don't care.)

Beat you too, eh? You guys musta thought it was a bow. But Len's a little, broke, so . . . yeah.

"Len. . . This is so beautiful. . ." Rin stared at the thing in the light and held it up high, choking back tears. (That could only mean that she liked it, or the gift was so bad she cried.)

"No shit it is. Now turn around so you can wear this." Rin obliged and split her hair sideways so Len could clasp the metal hinges together. Now that the hair was out of the way, Len could clearly see her beautiful, fair neck.

"Len? Are you still there?"

It was . . . tempting. He was staring at her bare neck for a few seconds with his hands trembling to lock the necklace together, and after that, feeling slightly Cullen-ish, turned her around so that she was facing him.

Len missed his sister—so goddamn much—that he forgot who he was to her now. . . Her voice calling out his name—among other insults—to get him back from her deep blue eyes was now inaudible to Len, as he was leaning closer to her.

"L-Len? What are you. . ."

Len's lips crashed on hers, and for that serene moment of uniting, maybe they should forget who they were for now. Maybe they should forget the three years of separation for now. Maybe they should forget they were even twins for now. They needed to cherish the moment they're in now . . . and stuff.

They were forgetting shit a little too much when Len's nose started to bleed again, but then again, who gives a fuck? It's their birthday after all. Even so, sooner or later, Len will get in trouble, and we'll all be like, 'Len's in trouble' again. You know what? Trouble doesn't even begin with that. He'll be in deep shit. But at least he reunited with his twin again.

So . . . yeah.

...

This looked a little rushed o.O I'm sorry for everything. Hehe. I was in such a hurry. I hope this wasn't too long. Happy birthday, Kagamine twins! XD


End file.
